


Dark

by shadowplay (theosakasun)



Series: 16&18 Summer fics [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, also featuring the boys throwing water at each other, basically cute boys being cute, harry is 16, harry likes being naked, kissing in a swimming pool, louis is 18, the other characters are hardly even mentioned sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosakasun/pseuds/shadowplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry is 16 and Louis is 18, Harry works at a public swimming pool and they go skinny dipping together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve borrowed the title of this fic as well as the quote from the song ‘Mörkt’ by Veronica Maggio. I translated both the title and the lyrics myself so any translation failures are on me. If you want to read the full lyrics you’ll find them [here](http://euphoria-heartbreak.tumblr.com/post/121032445676/dark-by-veronica-maggio) on my blog. 
> 
> This fic is unfortunately not beta’d. I’ve gone through this a couple of times myself though so hopefully I’ve been able to catch my worst mistakes. Also I cannot for the life of me sound British so apologizes for that as well.
> 
> Also, this fic is dedicated to the lovely Malin, who first made me listen to the song (despite me so not being a fan of Veronica Maggio) and who then planted the idea for this fic in my brain with a “hey, the lyrics of this song would make a great HarryandLouis!AU”. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you’ll enjoy xx

_" Tell the others_  
_That they cannot stay here_  
_The swimming pool is closed_  
_Let’s pretend we left something behind_

_Water like silk, we’re floating on our backs like kids_  
_Everything is turquoise, the air is cool and clear_

_It’s too dark,_  
_It’s too dark, so dark_  
_Thousands, millions, billions see us even though it’s so dark_ "  
\- 'Mörkt' ('Dark') by Veronica Maggio

 

\-----

 

Louis ran a towel over his head a couple of times more before giving in and tossing it into his backpack. He shrugged into his faded once-black-but-now-more-of-a-grey t-shirt and zipped his bag up. 

He waddled across the changing room, most likely looking like a right idiot, while trying not to fall over on the wet tiles. He stopped in front of a fogged-up mirror, a damp layer spread across it. Louis wiped some of it off and fixed his light brown hair into a messy style. 

The room smelled heavily of chlorine and it made Louis dizzy. He craved fresh air and a beer…badly. The dressing room was sweltering hot and the beyond-humid air made his t-shirt cling to his back. He shrugged it loose, feeling disgusting and sticky despite having just had a swim for well over an hour and then also having a shower. 

He watched his friend Zayn trying to wrestle into his skintight pair of black jeans, groaning in frustration when his pants got stuck halfway up his thighs. Louis didn’t envy him at all and was glad he’d decided to opt for a pair of black football shorts instead of his regular jeans, even though he much preferred his jeans because those made his arse look boss. 

His other friend Liam, who was already fully dressed and sitting on a bench with a bored look on his face, looked as if he’d rather be anywhere but there. Louis didn’t blame him. If leaving Zayn and Harry behind did not make him feel like shit, Louis would have been out of there the moment he’d finished gotten dressed. 

Louis watched Liam type something on his phone, the brim of his snapback obscuring his eyes.

“Niall says there’s a party in Ridgewood tonight…someone his cousin knows is throwing it…you guys wanna come?” Liam asked before pocketing his phone in his jeans. 

Zayn buttoned his jeans, having finally won the battle over them. His lite frame was covered in a sheen of sweat from the struggle and he wiped away some of it from his forehead with one hand.

“Sure, I’m in. I’ve got some booze left from Josh’s party last week, maybe we can swing by my place and pick it up before we go there?” Zayn asked, rummaging through his bag before finding his grey t-shirt. 

Liam hummed in agreement before turning to Louis. Louis was almost a tiny bit disappointed that Liam even felt the need to ask if Louis was up for a party…at this point Louis genuinely believed he couldn’t decline to party even if he tried to.

“I’m game,” Louis said and stuck his feet into his Vans. “Someone’s gotta ask Harry though.”

Zayn pulled on his shirt and stuck his feet in his Converse.

“Yeah…where is Harry though?” he asked, his voice sounded muffled from where he was bent over tying the laces of his shoes.

“He said he was going to close this place up…but that was ages ago,” Liam complained as he swung his backpack over his shoulder.

Louis picked his own backpack up and waited for Zayn to follow suit. 

“I’ll go and check on him,” Louis said, almost feeling slightly annoyed. Knowing Harry, he could have found literally anything to distract him and make him forget his promise to hurry the hell up and meet the rest of the boys in the changing room as soon as possible….and this was _not_ as soon as possible. 

“Nice one! You want us to wait outside for you?” Liam asked. Zayn elbowed him not very discreetly in the side. Louis giggled. He really couldn’t blame Zayn, Harry did have a tendency to take ages and to be honest, being around Harry for an extended period of time was enough to make anyone not ever want to wait for anything ever again. 

“Nah, you guys go ahead. Text me the directions and I’ll take Harry, yeah?” The other boys left the changing room with a ‘see ya later!’ and Louis walked off in the other direction, heading back towards the swimming pool.

\----

Louis heard his own footsteps echo through the large, empty room. The room was swimming in darkness and the only source of light came from the moonlight streaming in through the glass roof. The room was eerily quiet, no sight of Harry as far as he could see. Louis scrunched his forehead in confusion; he’d stayed behind with Harry several times before when Harry worked the late shift at the public swimming pool and had to lock the place up at night but that only ever took five or so minutes and now he’d been gone for almost half an hour. 

“Harry?” Louis asked cautiously, his voice echoing off the tiled walls. He turned around but couldn’t detect any movement, the dark making it hard for him to see more than a few meters ahead of him. 

Suddenly, with the cry of a banshee, a figure hidden in the darkness came flying at him out of nowhere. More than a bit shocked and with his heart hammering away wildly in his chest, Louis suddenly found himself with his arms full of boy. Said boy just giggled and pressed his lips against Louis’s cheek. 

Harry stepped back and looked at him from under his curly bangs, his large eyes glistening in the moonlight. Louis did a double take and realized Harry was stark naked. Which, okay, knowing Harry that wasn’t too weird.

“Did I scare you?” Harry asked lowly, a smile playing evident in his voice. “I thought you were never going to come looking for me! I thought you lot had forgotten about me and gone home!”

“A bit,” Louis admitted and scratched his neck. “Haz, what on earth are you doing?”

“Going swimming!” the other boy replied before turning around and cannonballing into the water, sending splashes of it flying through the air. Louis wiped some of the water away from his face, knowing that had any other person but Harry gotten him wet like that, he’d been furious. But this was Harry after all and god knows Louis would be able to forgive anything and everything the other boy did.

Louis waited for the other boy to resurface before he moved closer to the pool.

“…that’s great and all but boys are heading to a party a friend of Niall’s is throwing and they want us to join them?” Louis said and tried to jump out the way as Harry sent another wave of water flying his way.

“Later! First you’re going to swim with me,” Harry said and wrapped his slender arms around himself. 

“But my trunks are all wet and uncomfortable!” Louis whined and sort of faux pouted…sort of. 

“Then swim naked,” Harry grinned mischievously. 

Louis felt the corners of his mouth tug upwards and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from grinning like an idiot.

“Styles, are you trying to get me naked?” Louis asked teasingly, accompanied with a low laugh.

“…no” the look on his face did contradict his words. 

“Admit it, you just want to see me naked,” Louis teased as he toed off his shoes.

Even in the dark, the blush on Harry’s cheeks was evident and Louis was reminded of just how young and stupidly innocent Harry was.

“I kinda like seeing you naked,” Harry admitted shyly and Louis felt something tug at his heart. Fuck, he was so _gone_ for this boy and knew he could never deny him anything. Louis didn’t even try to stop the smile from spreading across his face as he undressed. He admittedly undressed a bit slower than needed, feeling Harry’s eyes on him the whole time, before running over to the edge of the pool and throwing himself over the edge. 

Louis sank, feeling the cool water embrace him. He swum a couple of strokes before opening his eyes. The water made everything blurry but he could still make out Harry’s thin legs. The moonlight coming in through the roof casted shadows across the tiled floor of the pool, creating patterns all over the floor. Louis swum until he was right in front of Harry. He then broke the surface, proceeding to send a wave of water into the other boy’s face in the process. He laughed as Harry coughed and tried to hide his face in his hands. 

Louis didn’t even have time to react before he too was being showered by water thrown at him by Harry. Harry’s evil laugh rang through the empty room as Louis shrieked and turned his back to the other boy. As quickly as it’d begun, the splashing of water stopped and the room was quiet again…and eerily so. Not daring to turn around because knowing Harry, he’d be waiting for the perfect moment to ambush him, Louis stayed perfectly still, carefully listening to what was happening behind him.

He nearly jumped when a pair of arms sneaked around his waist and a pair of perfect lips started kissing up and down his neck. Louis closed his eyes and involuntarily let out a low moan as one of Harry’s hands slowly began moving up and down his chest. Feeling the warmth of Harry and being able to smell the faint smell of Harry, _his_ Harry, despite the strong smell of chlorine made his stomach flutter. 

Louis turned around in Harry’s arms and tucked his face in the nape of the younger boy’s neck, bringing his arms to rest around his waist. Harry wrapped one arm around Louis’s shoulders, the other one coming up to Louis’s head and gently playing with his hair. Louis didn’t know how long they stayed like this; he completely lost track of time as he was feeling, breathing, hearing the other boy. The other boy was impossibly close and Louis wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever, in the arms of this boy, this ridiculously perfect, charming and adorable boy who he probably liked a bit too much if he was being honest. 

Louis didn’t know who broke the hug but then suddenly Harry’s lips were on his and his hand was in Harry’s hair, tugging gently and causing a moan to escape from his lips. The kiss was slow, intimate, warm. Despite having done this probably thousands of times before, it sent butterflies flying through his stomach. They kissed some more, Harry’s tongue silky and smooth inside his mouth. He could hear Harry breathe heavily through his nose, which Louis took as a sign to press the other boy’s body closer against his own. Harry moaned into the kiss before pushing away. Louis whined and pouted at the loss of contact.

Harry laughed before gently pressing his lips against Louis’s again.

“You’re so adorable, you know that?” Harry’s voice barely more than a whisper as he pulled a hand through Louis’s hair. 

“Yeah I know, or so I’ve been told” Louis relied cheekily.

Louis could almost hear Harry roll his head in response.

“You big idiot, god knows why I even put up with you,” Harry said lowly, faux-irritation coating his voice.

“Because you love me is why” Louis replied before leaning forward to steal a kiss. Harry brought a hand up to gently stroke Louis’s cheek and Louis found it impossible to look away. Harry looked so beautiful like this, droplets of water clinging to his face framed by messy, wet curls and his big, green eyes sparkling in the soft light of the moon. 

“You know I do,” Harry whispered and kissed him softly, lovingly. Louis hummed against his lips, hoping he managed to convey the feeling that yes, he absolutely felt the same way. 

They broke apart and just stood and looked at each other for a short while, a small, shy smile playing at the corners of Harry’s red, plump-from-kissing perfect lips. 

“As much as I want you right now, I think we should probably leave,” Harry said and looked behind him. “The night guard’s going to be here soon and we have to leave before that, otherwise I’d be in so much trouble.”

Louis nodded and followed closely behind the other boy as they climbed out of the pool. There was no talking between then as they used Louis grossly damp towel to dry themselves off before getting dressed. 

“So-“ Harry started before shutting himself up, biting his lip.

“Yeah?” Louis asked, raising his eyebrows.

“About that party? Uh…” Harry trailed off, looking away, insecurity and a hint of something else, nervousness maybe? radiating off his posture. Louis winced, hating it when Harry was insecure about something.

“What about it?” Louis asked softly. Harry looked up and met his gaze.

“…so, my mum is at Robin’s bungalow and Gemma’s at Luke’s…so we’ve got my whole house to ourselves and I figured we could….uh… _Iwantyou_ ,” Harry rushed out and bit his lip as he blushed at his own suggestion, which, Louis admitted, was stupidly endearing. 

Louis’s eyes widened when the realization of what exactly Harry just implied fully sank in. Up until that point they’d never…, not fully anyway, and just thinking about _doing it_ made Louis’s stomach do somersaults. 

“You sure?” Louis asked and stepped closer, grabbing hold of Harry’s hand.

Harry nodded and smiled expectantly albeit a tiny bit nervously at Louis. “You want to?”

Louis nodded furiously, not even pretending to be embarrassed at his own reaction. “Hell yeah,” he murmured and placed a gentle kiss to Harry’s ear, drawing a shrill giggle from the other boy.

“So…you wanna go home?” Harry asked huskily and gave Louis’s hand a squeeze.

Louis leaned in and kissed Harry’s lips hungrily.

“What are we waiting for?” Louis sounded maybe a bit too excited, because it sent Harry into a fit of giggles. Harry nevertheless gave Louis’s hand another squeeze and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before they started making their way home. 

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's my tumblr, come say hi!](http://euphoria-heartbreak.tumblr.com/)


End file.
